When Heaven Answers
by Vincent2
Summary: Kiyone seems a bit distracted, who or what is on her mind? (Multipart Kiyone/Tenchi Fic!) Please R/R!!!
1. Default Chapter

When Heaven answers…(PART I)  
  
Disclaimer: Any Tenchi characters in this fic  
  
belong to AIC and Pioneer. If there are any  
  
characters that you have not heard of, they are mine!  
  
Any legal letters sent to claim money will be filled under "I" for important…right in the pail!  
  
  
  
It had been a few moths since the gang had put away Yugi and life was getting back to its usual pace for everyone…well almost. Aeka and Ryoko were up to their usual fights over Tenchi and Washu was working in the laboratory…on what no one dared ask for fear of being its test subject. Sasami was back in the kitchen working on dinner; she still missed having Yugi around. True, she could always visit the chamber where Yugi slept, and would continue sleeping for several years, but it just wasn't the same. She let out a sigh when these thoughts came to her, but she sill had Ryo- ohki, wherever she was right now. Tenchi was busily taking care of the shrine, and still sorting out his thoughts. He missed Sakuya, true she had been a shadow of Yugi, and she did try, and succeed partially, in breaking up the gang, yet he still couldn't help but feel a loss deep inside. "Tenchi! Boy, aren't you finished yet?!" Yosho shouted to him from his room. "Sorry Grandpa, I'll be dome soon", Tenchi replied and began to work that much faster. But there was something else troubling him. After the battle with Yugi, everyone was back to their normal pace of life, everyone that is but Kiyone. She was a nice girl…er woman, but she was always so involved with her work. Now especially, she seemed a bit distant from everyone, especially Tenchi. She frequently missed meals and was usually absent when the gang went somewhere or did something. Whenever Tenchi tried to ask her what was the matter, she simply said that she had a bit on her mind. (I hope she's all right…) Tenchi began to wander again. "Tenchi!!" Grandpa must have x-ray vision to see me not working! After Tenchi was done with his chores he got to thinking if he should go back to Tokyo for another break from things at home, more so though with Grandpa!  
  
"Kiyone what's with you?" Mihoshi asked while trying to hit her target. They had been practicing for over an hour and Kiyone had managed to miss all but one target. Mihoshi on the other hand, had managed to hit all but on of her targets, that being the only one that Kiyone got. "Nothing Mihoshi really!" Kiyone tried to protest, but if anything, Kiyone was a bad liar, and Mihoshi knew it. Bang! Another shot rang from her blaster but to her disbelief, she missed again. "Look, I've had a lot on my mind after things went down with Yugi…well I've just been a bit, well preoccupied." "Kiyone, we've been partners for a while and…well are you thinking about quitting?" Mihoshi rather blurted out this before realizing maybe she shouldn't of said that. "OF COURSE NOT YOU… TWIT!!!" Kiyone tried her best not to swear at Mihoshi, she knew how much the blonde office hated profanity. "That's the LAST thing on my mind…." She took a deep breath and regained her composure "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you Mihoshi, really". "Kiyone, it's just that everyone is really worried about you...me, Washu, Ryoko, Sasami and especially Tenchi…oh…Kiyone!", she started to cry. "Mihoshi…sigh, don't cry, I'll be fine, just give me a little time that's all, okay?" She patted the blonde office on the back and they shared a silent moment together when Kiyone finally said "Mihoshi, why don't we go to town tonight for dinner, my treat okay?" "Really, oh goodie!!!" "I'll go get ready, you coming?" "I'll be there in a little while, I need to get some more practice in" "Okay, don't be too long!" "Never fails…" Kiyone said to herself as she sized up for a few more rounds.  
  
(So what REALLY is bothering me?) Kiyone tried to focus on this dilemma since she wasn't getting any better with her target practice. Everyone here was like family to her; they welcomed her and took to her as she took to everyone else. She would sometimes help out Sasami with her chores and dinner before she would leave for work. Occasionally, she would join Aeka in a bit of gardening as Aeka tried to help Kiyone be a little more gentle through a good hobby and that it would help relieve some stress, and working with Mihoshi sure built up quite a bit of that! Ryoko, well every so often when she would come back late from work, while Mihoshi was out cold, she would join Ryoko for a drink or two or three. While they were drunk, Kiyone would tell Ryoko how much of a promotion she would get if she brought Ryoko in. Ryoko always laughed it off and told her how much of a reward she would get if she brought Kiyone in to one of her old Space Pirate pals, the ones Kiyone helped to arrest. Washu, well with Washu Kiyone would occasionally talk to her about possibly modifying the engine of her Police Cruiser to help her out and Washu would typically respond with her usual "I'll get to it when I have the time", which meant never! Then there was…Tenchi. She would always chuckle to herself when she saw both Aeka and Ryoko fight over him. That was while she was trying to avoid any flying objects in the process! But really, it was after that day when Tenchi got angry when they all wrecked the fair at his school, she never saw him get angry before. She wished she hadn't been a part of the group that time. There was also that time when she tried to get Ryoko to admit why she really left Earth by asking if she could have Tenchi…or was it just for that reason…no she was just doing her job, yes that was it, just doing her job. "Galaxy Police Detectives' do whatever it takes to get the job done!" Bang! She let out anther shot, and again it missed. "AAAAARRRRGGGGGG!!!" she walked away from the range and headed back to the house. Kiyone decided she had had enough; maybe a nice meal would help…  
  
  
  
"Oh, boredom, if only thou were so simple…BURP!!!" The light in the room was dim, really dim to the point were one would wonder if it was worth even keeping the lights on. This was not a concern of the resident of this room, nor was it his concern of the same Galacto-infomercial that was playing on the screen in his room. "Clean this, knee-rider!" With that, the screen was evaporated by a slight blast emitted from the dark corner where this individual was sitting. The image of the creature on the screen was displaying a rather unique item that would in his words "Revolutionize the way everyone would keep their planet clean", but now the screen was little more than small atoms of little worth but in the fullness of time would merge to form hopefully something more useful. "I think tonight I shall try to get drunk, though I have failed to do so every other time." After saying this, the resident in particular decided to get up, slightly wash himself, meditate partially on his past and then on his future and then on whether he would pay this months rent or just level the building along with its pathetically dressed owner, and go out for a while. Before doing so he glanced briefly at an old uniform, a bit tattered from some battles of old…and an old holocube of two individuals which lay on top of a stand which was devoted exclusively for this item in particular. "………" With that, the portal closed behind him and he stepped out into the city lights headed towards the nearest stop for a stiff drink. "Somehow, I have a feeling business may be picking up pretty soon, better be prepared." With that, Sol-Menhadrin, which was the identity he had chosen for the time being, decided he would need even more drinks to get ready for whatever may come his way.  
  
  
  
It was late when Mihoshi and Kiyone had gotten back from dinner and later, against Kiyone's wishes, some karaoke. "Mihoshi, get some sleep tomorrow, we have off remember?" "Oh right, we get a day off now every month for outstanding service, wasn't that great of HQ to give us that?" "I still would have preferred a transfer or a new partner myself." Kiyone tried to mumble under her breath. "What was that Kiyone?" Mihoshi leaned her head out of the closet as she was getting her pajamas. "Nothing, just get to bed." Kiyone stared out the window in their room and looked to the heavens as if they could read her mind…and then she remembered a saying that Sasami had told her which she learned from an old Earth story, "Starlight, Starbright, …" "How silly…wishing..." Kiyone said to herself. "Mihoshi, look I wanted to thank you for…" but before she could finish her story, Mihoshi was out cold. "Silly ditz, you don't even give yourself a chance to cover yourself in bed." Kiyone draped the covers over Mihoshi and was near ready to go to bed when she thought about her ponderings of earlier today.  
  
Tenchi, he certainly was an interesting person, a bit on the young side but…he certainly made up for it with his maturity and his caring of others. She had other relationships in the past but they were short lived, many of them being with Police Academy members or other acquaintances, but they all lacked something…or was she just being a bit too picky? But now she had met this Earth boy, now Earthman, and well…maybe she was starting to…"Oh my!" Kiyone found herself blushing. "No, it can't be…besides, it wouldn't work. We're just friends, and I First Class Police Detective Kiyone of the Galaxy Police Force am assigned…to...protect…" she touched her lip and couldn't finish. "I just don't know…sigh". Kiyone walked to the window, bent on one knee, looked up to the heavens, a clear night sky tonight was for her. She closed her eyes and found herself repeating those lines again, but this time…she believed. "Starlight, Starbright, first star I see tonight, wish I may, wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight…please hear my silent prayer, give me the wisdom and courage I need to know what to do, and if it is not me, then find me someone who can" After that, she got up, got changed and went to sleep. She never noticed that a shooting star went across the sky and heard her plea for help.  
  
"It was only a few hours later when Kiyone was awakened by her communiqué. "This had better be important…." Kiyone, half awake, fished through her purse where she left her communiqué, found it and opened the channel. "First Class Detective Kiyone here" "Ah, Detective Kiyone, this is Lieutenant Mesik`, my apologies for waking you on your day off, but this of the utmost importance!" "Yes sir, what is it?" "The Imperial Council of Alcaron has requested the assistance of the Galaxy Police in the capturing of one of the most wanted criminals in the Galaxy." "You mean Ryoko, I never knew she had any dealings with Alcaron…" The lieutenant shook his head and continued "No, not her, there is another dangerous individual, perhaps even more so than Ryoko!". "More dangerous that Ryoko?", Kiyone was eager to hear more about this case, this maybe what she would need to get her mind of her recent thoughts. "Pay attention Detective!" "Sorry sir, please continue!" "The individual has been sighted on numerous accounts of grand theft, destruction, treason against the Military of Alcaron and murder." "You are to do whatever is necessary to apprehend this individual at once, understood?" "Yes sir!" Kiyone snapped to attention, sleep was now just a past memory for her. "I am forwarding you all pertinent information on this individual, be forewarned however, as he is considered armed and very dangerous. It is preferred that he is to be taken alive, but if necessary, use lethal force." "Understood sir, I just need to wake my partner Mihoshi and…" "No detective, this case is too important to involve agent Mihoshi, The Imperial Council is fully aware of Detective Mihoshis'…ethics and has requested that only you go on this mission…are we clear on this?" "Sir, yes sir!" "Good, the coordinates are being sent to you as well regarding his last location. We believe he is staying at a complex in the Nestith Sector and is under the alias of Sol- Menhadrin. Time is of the essence Detective." Kiyone needed to satisfy one bit of her curiosity though "Sir, what is the actual identity of this suspect…if I may ask?" "sigh, I was asked not to discuss that information, but since The Council can be such pricks at times…his real name is…" Kiyone heard the name barely whispered across the communiqué. Her eyes shot wide opened upon hearing of the identity of her true target. "Sir, he is number one on the bounty hunters' list, why doesn't the Imperial Council let them handle this?" "Because he is presently in GP territory and the Council does not wish to deal with the red tape to allow such a procedure. You have your orders, I suggest you get moving Detective, HQ out." With that, the communiqué was silent. "Well, no time for second thoughts, sorry Mihoshi…not this time."  
  
She tiptoed out the bedroom in her pajamas; she would have to get dressed aboard her ship. Just as Kiyone was almost out the door…"Hey you, what are YOU doing up so early?" "Oh Washu, heh-heh, good morning?" "I'll say, big mission huh? I thought this was your day off?" Washu slowly appeared from out the broom closet. "Well, yes it is. Look I don't have time to talk I have to get to the Nestith Sector immediately and it's a long way from here." "Oh it is, which is why you'll just love what I have to tell you." Washu smiled her usual mischievous grin and Kiyone felt a little sweat bead across her head. "Remember all those times you asked me to modify the engine to your ship, well I FINALLY had the time to get to it!" "Really Washu you are the greatest!" "Naturally, now before you go, tell me what's so importante` that you're up this early…and without Mihoshi?" "Well, I have to apprehend one of the most dangerous individuals in the galaxy." "But Ryoko is up in her room." "Not her, there is another, and possibly more dangerous individual than Ryoko." "WHO???" "Washu, if I tell you, you cannot tell ANYONE about this agreed?" "Darn, I have to keep a secret…okay…who's the hotshot?" Kiyone whispered the name in Washus' ear and the mad scientists' eyes grew wide as dishpans. "WHAT!!!!!!!!!! NOT HIM!!!" "Will you keep it down!" Kiyone almost laid a hand across Washu hoping that no one else heard. "…Are you insane?" Washu inquired wild- eyed. "You know him?" Kiyone demanded as well as anyone in pajamas could demand. "Look Kiyone, I've seen a lot of things in my time, but this guy…GP must be seriously whacked to take this mission…the Imperial Council set them up to this didn't they?" "Yes, but how did you know?" Kiyone again demanded.  
  
"All that I'm saying is BE careful, this is not your run of the mill pick pocket, he's bad news...now you better get going, if you still want to?" "Of course I do, it's my job…well thanks for the engine upgrade…and tell Mihoshi I may not be back for a while okay?" Kiyone snuck out the house and made her way to the lake where her ship was parked under water. Tapping on her wristband, the ship responded and came to life. After surfacing, the door way opened. She quickly boarded and hopped into the flight seat and set the coordinates and engaged the Autopilot. This would give her a chance to get changed and get briefed on this individual. Washu watched from a distance for what she feared may be the last time she would see the police officer again. "Watch your back Kiyone, you don't know what you're up against…."  
  
Kiyone, in full uniform, emerged on the bridge of the Yugami, the experimental GP ship that was assigned to Kiyone and Mihoshi as part of their promotion for outstanding service. It was so much bigger than their old ship and had some other options that she still hadn't had a chance to check out. Kiyone had plugged in the coordinates given to her and had engaged the new drive that Washu had installed. Not that the Yugami was a slow hunk, it was one of the fastest in the fleet, but with Washu's upgrade she would be in the Nestith Sector in no time. "Now, let's see what I'm up against…" with that Kiyone accessed the files provided her by HQ. The holographic projection screen clicked on and several options were available. Kiyone chose the main section, which basically cut to all the important information. "Beginning briefing mission" the computer terminal began to speak in an almost humanoid like voice. "NOW ACCESSING TOP SECRET INFORMATION: SUBJECT: VIN-ROC." Kiyone stared wide-eyed at the screen, which displayed a holographic image of the most wanted individual in the universe. Kiyone was determined to find out as much of this felon as possible.  
  
  
  
In the next episode:  
  
Kiyone comes face to face with the wanted criminal Vin-Roc!  
  
Will she be able to arrest this vile individual?  
  
What is Vin-Roc's story, is he as dangerous as everyone has him out to be?  
  
What of Kiyones' growing interest in Tenchi?  
  
And what exactly is a knee-rider?  
  
  
  
Please email all questions, comments and complaints (Although I would rather not get too many)  
  
to yours truly at: despairisu@aol.com. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Heaven answers...(PART II)  
  
Disclaimer: Any Tenchi characters in this fic  
  
belong to AIC and Pioneer. If there are any  
  
characters that you have not heard of, they are mine!  
  
Any legal letters sent to claim money will be filled under "I" for important...right in the pail!  
  
"That's it?" was all Kiyone could sum up. True, the information provided wasn't much, in fact, it was not a whole lot more than what the Lieutenant had told her prior to leaving Earth. The Imperial Council, for whatever reason, decided not to disclose a lot of information regarding this felon. Much of the information Kiyone wanted to know was highly classified. The only other things that were made known to her was his extensive training in guerilla type combat and he was a skilled tactician and he had limited shape shifting abilities. Regardless, Kiyone was not about to question the validity of this case. Still, a bit more info would really help...and how does Washu know of this Vin-Roc? "It's still a few hours before I reach the Nestith Sector...maybe I should take a quick nap..." Kiyone popped off to the personal quarters and nodded off for a little while. "Tenchi, I'm so sorry about the fair...I know you worked really hard...please don't be mad at me...please I just  
wanted to see you...please...wait...don't go...I...I...", Kiyone suddenly woke from her sleep with a bit of sweat across her face. "Oh boy...I need to put this to the back of my mind...no matter how I may feel", Kiyone walked to the console on the bridge and found out two things. First, she had arrived at the Nestith Sector, and boy was it a dump. Second, Washus' little upgrade had worked, but in the process had burnt itself out and did a bit of damage to the engines. "Nothing serious fortunately...computer, begin automatic repairs and get into a parking dock" "Yes Ma'am", the computer responded and parked in the first available spaceport.  
  
The Nestith Sector was where you went to be forgotten about. It wasn't a place to have a family reunion. Basically, the Nestith Sector was a space station, which housed some of the vilest characters, and the occasional quick stopper who was simply looking for a five-fingered discount. "Just what you would expect from a piece of trash like the one I'm after...", Kiyone stepped off the runway and into customs, which basically was nothing more than a dingy office that made sure that everyone was armed and made clear of the risk they were taking by entering this station. One of the individuals even handed Kiyone a next of kin form, "Just in case eh?" "No thank you, really", Kiyone responded as she was cleared for entry.  
  
Using the information provided, Kiyone made her way to the complex where Vin-Roc was sighted staying for the past few months. His room was on the third floor and the landlord had been quite helpful in mentioning which room he was in. "Lousy dreg, he's late on his rent, see if you can shake it out of him...cough...miserable piker cough", was his words as she ascended up to the third floor. The door to his room was not much more than a thin sheet of Carbadium which Kiyone had no trouble kicking through, "Freeze, Galaxy Police!" was the shout as Kiyone ran in with blaster in hand expecting resistance. What she didn't expect was to find an empty room...and what a mess! "UGH, what could possibly live here?!" There were bottles of what smelled like an alcoholic substance, empty cartons of what she wanted to believe was at one time something edible, and what appeared to have been a place where a holo-screen should have been, but there was only an outline burned into the wall.  
There where however two things that caught Kiyone's attention. First, there was an old tattered uniform in the corner. It looked as if it hadn't been used in some time. (Must have been from his days in the military) and the other was a holo-cube. When she touched the cube, an image of a young and beautiful woman appeared along with a young girl who, by Earth standards, couldn't have been more than two years old. Kiyone was so engrossed in her search of the rest of the items looking for a clue as to the suspects' whereabouts; she had no idea that Vin-Roc was sitting right behind her.  
  
"Grrrr...hic...darn stuff wasn't strong enough, I'm almost sober already!" This was true, his metabolism saw to this, for just prior to returning to the complex, Vin-Roc had taken enough alcohol to stop a large army dead. As he staggered back to his room, he thought he heard something, a slight noise..."Bah, must be the rats!" But then he was proved wrong when he got to his door, or rather where his door should have been. "Noi`jitat", he swore silently to himself..."I've been found already...sniff...and by a woman?" He peered inside and found out he was right, yes he was found, yes it was a woman, and YES she was a looker all right! "Too bad I didn't meet this tasty specimen at the bar...ah and she's a cop too...ah man!" Vin-Roc quietly levitated himself over to the table where the holo-screen used to be and sat himself quite comfortably and watched this officer do her job. Now it's not that Kiyone wasn't paying attention to notice, it's just that he was that silent.  
"She was doing a rather decent job," he thought, "rather thorough...hope she doesn't hit my stash of dirty draws...it might kill her..." A smile came across his face with the hopes of performing some life saving techniques on her if necessary. Well, time to get acquainted with this one.  
  
"Ahem", clearing his throat, Vin-Roc had finally made his presence known. Without thinking and on instinct, Kiyone turned quickly and fired a shot off in his direction, which Vin-Roc dodged effortlessly with a simple tilt of his head. (Rookie move...) "How long have you been there!" Kiyone demanded. "Long enough to like what I see...now if you're here about those docking tickets I already paid them...so please leave". "I am not a meter maid!" "I am First Class Detective Kiyone of the Galaxy Police and..." "Yawn...didn't I just ask you to leave...damn cops, you're all the same, in one ear out the other!" Vin-Roc answered while looking out the window. "Sol-Menhadrin, or should I say Vin-Roc?" Kiyone had her blaster aimed straight at him. "I have been called both and other things as well...I should have seen this one coming...the Council set you up to this didn't they...got the GP as their gophers eh?" "I am not a gopher...and you are under arrest!" "Well, a tough cookie are  
we...well, if you want me...you first have to earn it!" With that Vin-Roc waved two fingers and a small beam from his fingertips scorched the carpeting starting a fire. Completely taken by surprise, Kiyone didn't notice Vin-Roc swoop past her, grab his outfit and holocube, give her a quick peck on the cheek and was out the window. "Dammit!" Kiyone plunged out the window after him. Halfway down the block, there was an explosion at the complex, the fire had spread to a line of fuel for the building and completely leveled the complex, which by then was evacuated. "Oh yeah...TOUCHDOWN CITY!!!" Vin-Roc shouted with joy as this had saved him the trouble of doing it later. "Stop, halt I said...you're under arrest!!" Kiyone fired one shot after another but missed all of them. Finally, Kiyone managed to chase Vin-Roc into a dead end. "Game over, now give yourself up!" "Oh and just when we were having fun..." "I am not kidding...hands up!" "Or what, you're gun is out of juice...go  
away already...or maybe I can show you a good time later eh?" "You nasty pervert!" With that Kiyone took several concussion grenades and hurled them at Vin-Roc who was actually caught by surprise. "Ooops, didn't figure she would go and do that" The grenades hit their mark and Vin-Roc went down on his back, looking up he saw Kiyone over him, cuffs in hand. "Take me to your leader" he replied with a sheepish grin across his face, "nice view" he thought.  
  
Aboard the Yugami, Kiyone was relieved to see that the repairs were completed...although under regular speed it would be about two days before they reached HQ, and the long wave radio was shorted out as well. So there was no way of contacting HQ to tell them of her success in capturing one of the most dangerous criminals...yet why had it been so easy? Not that she wasn't thankful...but this guy wasn't as tough as they made him out to be, oh well. "I should go check on my `guest' just to make sure he doesn't try anything". Vin-Roc was being held behind a security field in the prisoner's section and seemed bored among many things. "Can I be honest with you sweetheart...this décor sucks!" "I mean really, I know I'm a prisoner but sheesh, my last place was decorated better than this." "For your information pal" Kiyone spoke with authority "This isn't a vacation for you, and the name isn't sweetheart...it's Officer Makibi, got it?!" "Makibi...as in Kiyone Makibi...ah yes I have  
heard of you", "You have?" "Yes, you are one of the Galaxy Polices' most favored officers, I am honored that they assigned you to catch me, and to have been captured by you is another honor", with that, Vin-Roc gave a slight bow of respect. "Well, thank you, but flattery will get you nowhere, you're going to answer for your crimes". "Yes, I suppose so...but enough about me" He folded his hands together and leaned closer to the security field "Let's talk about you, we have a bit of a trip ahead of us yes?" "Me? Now wait just a minute here..." She began to protest, "Oh no, I don't mind, so tell me, are you married, got a boyfriend, is the sex life treating you well?" She began to feel disgusted "UGH, this has nothing to do about me, you are a wanted criminal, and if anyone does the interrogating around here it'll be me!" Kiyone began getting hot under the collar "Pardon me on my forwardness...so?" "So what?" She demanded, "Are you involved with anyone, engaged...or dare I  
say...in love?" He shot her a look of boyish curiosity, which she wasn't liking at all. "Mind your business!" "So what's his name?" He continued to pry "I said mind your damn business!" She held a fist at him "I see, you're in denial aren't you, yes I can tell, you seem like the type..." In a rather pondering voice he gave his opinion "Damn you, you don't know a thing about me, you're just some wretched little criminal who's going to hang, and when you do the universe will cry out `good riddance'!" With that she took off for the bridge in a storm. "She'll be back..." he thought and assumed a Zen type position for some meditation..."now if only I had some tea".  
  
"Nothing but a criminal...UGH!!!!" Kiyone slammed her fist on the console, which fortunately hit nothing of any importance. "What does he know about me...what does he know about love...arrgghhh!!" Again slamming the console Kiyone heard a clank as something hit the floor. She picked up the holocube she had taken from Vin-Roc earlier. She touched it again and saw the image of the woman and young girl. But looking closer, she noticed some inscription on the bottom of the cube. It was Alcaronian, which she was not familiar with. "Computer, please translate this text for me." The console scanned the cube and began to hum. "Processing, please wait a moment...translation complete." The translation was displayed on the screen above her and read: "In loving memory, I pray that you will forgive me. Soon, someday, somehow, someway, we will be together...I swear! I love you eternal!" Kiyone closed the screen and put the cube away, she needed some sleep. She would talk to him later.  
  
"She must have been very special to you..." Kiyone stepped into the prisoner room. Vin-Roc noticed she was holding the holocube in her hands and placed it on an adjacent table. "Oh she was...more to me than any treasure to be had..." his words seemed to drift off. "She was your wife then?" He nodded agreeingly. "And the girl?" "She...was my daughter...that was some time ago...I had lost them both to a war" "I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to pry old wounds open..." "...some wounds never do heal" he replied. "About before, I apologize if I was being a bit too nosy..." the soldier spoke. "Well you were prying a bit much..." Kiyone agreed. "All right then Vin-Roc, tell you what, let's play Truth...you tell me something and I'll tell you something..." "Oh this is interesting...who's first?" His mood suddenly changed to a bit more upbeat "You, I insist" "All right Officer Makibi, ask and I shall tell" "Please, just call me Kiyone, and my question is...the crimes...did you really do  
them?" Vin-Roc took a moment to think it over, drew in a deep breath and began, "Well, let's see...treason, not really, you see I was set up, my superiors got a bit concerned with the influence I was getting with the people and considered me too dangerous to let live...so sentence was soon passed on me...murder, it was self defense...either him or me, it was one of The imperial Council, he was used as part of the set-up, his blood ensured the rage of the people against me...and grand theft...well, a man's gotta eat, and no one really wants a criminal working for them." "Now you Kiyone...let's have it" "Well, all right...there is this someone, he's really nice, a bit young but more mature than many of the men I knew, he has a caring heart but a bit knieve at times." "How so?" the soldier inquired. "Well, he has two women who practically throw themselves at him and he doesn't know how to tell them how he feels...oh that Aeka and Ryoko, they can be such fools sometimes..." "Did  
you say...Ryoko?" "Yes, and Princess Aeka...do you know them?" "Ku`futashia..." he said while shaking his head. (Can this universe be so cruel) his thoughts were rather obvious to Kiyone. "Huh?" "Oh...I know who Aeka of Jurai is...but Ryoko...can it be...?" Vin-Roc had a look that was nothing short of empty. "Yes, I knew Ryoko...sometime ago...when I was an outlaw...I came across Ryoko and her band. I asked to join up with them and we became a feared group who stole to support each other. Life was hard, and at first, I almost couldn't make it...but she wouldn't let me lose hope. In time...we grew close to each other and cared for each other very much." His voice was trailing off..."but then the bounty hunters came...one of our members ratted us out, told them where we were. He was promised a hefty reward. Oh he got it, just as they found us, they threw us his head to show what they do with traitors...served him right...little rat. In the melee that ensued, the entire base  
was destroyed, along with half the bounty hunters. I barely escaped...only to see the base go nova. I thought I was the only one who survived...thought I would never see Ryoko again...but now..." (Ryoko, so she did have a heart after all...but I guess with so many losses like she had, it was no wonder she was cold most of the time.) "Well, she's on Earth if you want to go..." He waived a hand at her and wanted to change the subject.  
  
"So, about this person, have you said anything to him?" Kiyone looked bewildered and replied, "Well of course not...I mean I don't know if I should..." "One of those complicated situations eh?" "Yeah something like that...we're really good friends and I don't know if he feels the same about me". Vin-Roc stood up and looked her in the eye and said, "If you say nothing, then you will know nothing, it's as simple as such. My dear Kiyone, if you simply go through your life afraid to trust your heart rather than logic...if you never once take a chance and try going into the deep end of the pool, then yes you'll play it safe and you won't have many risks to take. But, you'll never know what you would have lost out on by holding onto your cards. Do you understand?" She took all this in "Yes...but...oh I just wish I knew...", her words were cut off when she remembered her prayer. She wanted to have the knowledge, the courage, and if not her, then someone who would give it to her.  
Well, her wish had just been answered, and by the most unlikely of sources. "Oh my..." she started to stare off into space. Her attention next turned to her prisoner. "I'm...I'm letting you go" His eyebrow arched slightly "Oh, why is that?" "I have my reasons...besides...I'm going to follow my heart and trust you, you don't make a most wanted in my book."  
  
Kiyone went to deactivate the filed when Vin-Roc simply shook his head. "What, you don't want to go free?" He shook his hand and answered, "No, no, no, no Kiyone my dear, it's just that you need not deactivate the field, here allow me." With a wave of his hands, the field was turned off. "You mean to tell me that..." Kiyone tried to understand the situation "That I could have left anytime I wanted to...yes" he seemed rather sure of himself with this answer. "Oh, and if you are wondering, I did let you catch me...please don't be too insulted now. I mean you are good, but..." She could tell that he was really that good, and that powerful. Her face was shocked and saddened. He walked over to her "You didn't fail, in fact you succeeded, I let you catch me because I had this feeling you needed someone to talk to...I guess you could say an angel told me...if you believe in those things. And I for my part, needed someone to talk to as well." He put a hand on her shoulder like a  
Father consoling a daughter for not making some scholastic club, and kissed her on the forehead to let her know that it would be all right. "Just remember what I said, and if you could drop me off at the nearest space port I would be grateful." "Okay...I guess I could tell HQ that you escaped when the engine was damaged..." "Honestly Kiyone, The Imperial Council didn't expect one Galaxy Police Office to take me in...they just wanted to see if they could flush me out into the open." "And I helped them...oh I'm so sorry" "No worries, just get me to a space port...oh and give them this too please" He reached into his pocket and handed her a disk. "There's a message on there for The Council, see that they get it." "I will, I promise." The Yugami docked at the spaceport for Tildrin and Vin-Roc beamed over holding his only two possessions. "Now don't you be a stranger Detective". His final words left her alone on the Yugami. "Good bye Vin-Roc, and thank you."  
  
She was soon within range to contact HQ "Kiyone, we are sorry to hear of Vin-Roc's escape...but good work anyway, you succeeded where countless other bounty hunters have failed...don't worry we'll catch that trash soon enough." With that, the screen faded out. "Oh if they only knew him like I did..." Kiyone realized how misled she had been, so blinded by duty, she forgot to trust her gut instincts. She put the disk into the teleport chamber and set the coordinates for Alcaron. It would be a day or so, but the disk would get to them. "I wonder what was on there...computer, set a course for Earth, maximum speed!" "Yes ma'am." The Yugami kicked into full speed and headed for home. She had a few things to think about on the way back. But, no matter what, she was more determined to speak her heart and to have the courage to say what she felt was right.  
  
"Oh Kiyone you're back!!!" Mihoshi was the first to greet Kiyone when she landed the Yugami and made her way back to the Masaki residence. "KIYONE, KIYONE, KIYONE, KIYONE!!!" the blonde officer could barely contain herself hugging Kiyone till she felt her lungs might burst. "EASY MIHOSHI!!" Kiyone screamed and Mihoshi let go. "I'm sorry about taking off without you, but it was GP orders to go solo on this mission." "So...what was this secret mission you went on eh Kiyone?" Ryoko hovered over to Kiyone and was very interested in getting the details. "I'm sorry, but that's classified information." As Kiyone responded to Ryoko, she shot a look at Washu who was watching, letting her know to keep her mouth shut about the whole thing. Unfortunately, Ryoko too noticed, (So Washu knows a bit about what happened, I'll have to ask her later she thought to herself.) "Well anyway, Kiyone it's good that you're back, you had us worried for a little while there. Sasami is in the kitchen  
getting dinner ready, let's all wash up before then." Tenchi suggested and excused himself first. Kiyone also made it a point to apologize for her recent behavior claiming it had been some stress from the job. (I could try talking to him after dinner I suppose...if I waited this long..." the officer thought to herself.)  
  
At dinner, everyone was their usual chattering selves; Aeka and Ryoko were the same, trying to get the better of Tenchi. Mihoshi and Washu were having their usual `intellectual conversations' which usually ended with Washu wanting to use a cerebral accelerator to help kick up Mihoshis' IQ to, in her own words "Slightly higher than a half baked gopher!" Kiyone though was so engrossed in what she was going to say to Tenchi, she was letting her food get cold. "What's the matter Kiyone?" Tenchi thoughtfully asked, and in the process everyone else had stopped what they were doing to look at the officer who was now blushing from all the attention. "Oh nothing really...heh...great food Sasami!" "Well it would be if you had eaten any of it" Aeka commented which didn't go over too well with Kiyone. After dinner, everyone excused themselves. Sasami went to the kitchen to clean up, Ryo-ohki took her usual position on top of her head. Aeka had gone to watch some soap operas with  
Mihoshi. Ryoko had opted to get some sake and get hammered. Washu popped off into her lab, still surprised that Kiyone was still alive. Tenchi was about to head to his room when Kiyone spoke, "Tenchi...um...can I...talk to you?" "Sure Kiyone, what's up?" "Not here, could we go for a walk?" As they were leaving, Ryoko noticed the two leaving together, "What are they up to?" Instead of going after them, Ryoko decided to see Washu and find out just what has been going on. KONCK! KNOCK! "Come in, oh it's you Ryoko...what is it this time?" "I want to know what Kiyone was up to, she's been acting odd lately." The space pirate loomed over Washu wanting some answers. "Look Ryoko, I don't know what you're talking about, you heard her, she hasn't been herself because it had been some stress from her job, that's all." "Don't lie to me, you know damn well what's up...now tell me!" "She made me promise not to tell anyone..." before she could finish, Ryoko had Washu in the air by her  
collar. "If you don't tell me, the universe will be short one genius, got it!?" "Well, since you put it that way...but you might not like what you hear...are you sure?" The space pirate nodded and put Washu down. "All right...sit down...this is something I didn't want to tell you..."  
  
Well true believers, it looks like the truth is finally going to be heard:  
  
What happens when Ryoko finds out Vin-Roc is still alive?  
  
Does Kiyone finally have the guts to tell Tenchi how she feels?  
  
Will Washu give Mihoshi the intelligence to win a game of Tic-Tac-Toe?  
  
And what of the fate of Vin-Roc, will this man ever get a job?  
  
Please email all questions, comments and complaints to yours truly at: despairisu@aol.com. 


	3. Chapter 3

When Heaven answers...(PART III)  
  
Disclaimer: Any Tenchi characters in this fic  
  
belong to AIC and Pioneer. If there are any  
  
characters that you have not heard of, they are mine!  
  
Any legal letters sent to claim money will be filled under "I" for important...right in the pail!  
  
"So Kiyone, what did you want to talk about", Tenchi asked. They had been walking through the woods for a few minutes now and neither one of them had said a thing. "Tenchi...well...I just wanted to...say that I'm sorry, for what happened at the fair a few months ago, I never had a chance to apologize for wrecking everything for you." "Oh that...well...heh...you did give me quite a scare when you and the other girls showed up...but it's all right...really if anything, I should be the one to apologize for getting so angry." "Oh...well that's a relief..." Kiyone replied still thinking of a way to tell Tenchi her feelings. "I also wanted to apologize for my behavior lately...I haven't been myself these past few days." "That's okay Kiyone, you said it yourself, your job has been putting a lot of pressure on you lately...these things happen to my father often so I'm used to it." "Besides, if anyone should apologize...it should be me...I acted like such a jerk with Sakuya  
around..." He looked off in the distance and thought about his lost love. Kiyone knew how it must hurt him having lost Sakuya so suddenly. He regained his composure and said, "Really, I thought you were getting a little tired of being around us Kiyone...like maybe we were getting in your way with your job." "No Tenchi, that's only Mihoshi, and I couldn't get bored with being around everyone." They kept walking for a few minutes and Kiyone couldn't help but take in the scenery, although it was late, she could still see the colors of fall and it was simply beautiful to her. "It really is nice around this time of the year Tenchi, there's just something about the air in Fall...I could just wander around here for hours and not want to go home." Kiyone tried to buy some more time before she went any further. "Yeah...it does get to you." The trees were letting go of their leaves around this time of the year, and the wind blew just right through your hair, and if you were quiet long  
enough, you could hear it tell you a few secrets.  
  
Again there was a bit of awkward silence. (Oh, what am I doing...this is so silly...I'm a grown woman...not a little schoolgirl...why can't I just tell him how I feel? What am I so afraid of?) She was so deep in thought she didn't notice the stump in the ground and nearly fell over as she tripped over it. Tenchi felt that there was more to Kiyone's story than she was saying. "Kiyone...what's really bothering you, please tell me." (Oh no, he's on to me...what do I do? The officer thought) "Well...it's just that..." (Well girl...it's now or never...you may never get another moment like this alone with him again...do you want to lose him? No...it's just that...what was it that Vin-Roc had said to me..."If you say nothing, then you will know nothing") Her heart was racing almost to the point she felt it would burst and its contents would spray forth without every getting a chance to make sense of the jumbled mess that was out in the open. "All right, but just hear me out first  
before you say anything...okay?" Tenchi nodded and they stopped walking and faced each other. "Lately Tenchi, I have had a lot of things on my mind...but more so than others was you. I just wanted to say that I enjoyed all the times we had together...and it's just that after seeing you so angry that day...I wished that I had never been a part of what the others did that day. I never wanted to make you angry...you've always been so kind and patient with us, I mean here we all invaded your life...and you took us all in."  
  
Tenchi was still listening and didn't notice Kiyone take a few steps closer to him. "In all my life Tenchi, I never met another man with as kind as a heart as yours, never knew someone who could put up with so much and never give up. I...I know I must not be making a whole lot of sense but..." "What I'm trying to say Tenchi is...is...(Why can't I say it...why can't I tell him what's in my heart...why can't I just take a chance?) She took a deep breath and took hold of Tenchi's hands and held them firmly. Tenchi's pulse shot way up and he felt hot all over. Kiyone realized that it was now or never. "Tenchi, what I'm trying so hard to say is that I think...no I know that...well...I've fallen for you...more so than with any other man I ever knew...I just needed you to know that." Kiyone smiled so warmly at Tenchi feeling as if a tremendous weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Tenchi just stared at her for a moment...and drew his hands away from her. "Kiyone...look, I..."  
(Of all the people...Kiyone likes me too...oh man...what do I do now?) "I...I'm sorry Kiyone...but right now...I just don't know...after I lost Sakuya, I felt like I could never love someone again...I won't lead you on Kiyone, you're too good for that...all that I'm saying is...I'm just not ready...I'm sorry." Kiyone felt the world around her come crashing down...she started to cry. "Please Kiyone, don't cry...I'm..." Before he could finish, Kiyone shook it off and smiled amidst the tears, "Really Tenchi sniff...I'm glad, glad that I finally sniff had the chance...and the courage to tell you how I feel...and that sniff means more to me than you could imagine..." "Kiyone..." he began to reach out for her. "...sniff...good-bye Tenchi..." With that, the officer took off at top speed, apparently heading back towards the house. "KIYONE WAIT!!!!!" Tenchi shouted after her, but she was already gone. He tried to run after her...but his legs failed him. Instead, he felt  
himself fall to the ground.  
  
On his knees he pounded the earth...and though there was not a cloud in the sky...the ground beneath him was wet from his tears. "I did it again...I lost someone else in my life...why can't I just make the right choice!!!!!" He shouted to no one in particular. (Why...why can't I just be a man about things...why must I always run from everything?) (Well...isn't that what you want...to never be a man...just to be a boy. To never be responsible for your actions, to always run about and be free. To never admit when you're in love. And the girls...well...you know you mean the world to them. Why choose, why not just keep up this charade, and you can have them all forever. That's what you want isn't it?) "No...that's not what I want...that's not what I want..." He needed some help, some guidance...what he needed...was a miracle. Tenchi cast his eyes heavenward and noticed how the stars shone so brightly tonight. There was a story that his mother had read to him...an American story  
for kids. There was a saying that he always remembered, but never believed in trying it...till now. He closed his eyes, opened his heart and began "Starlight, starbrite, first star I see tonight, wish I may, wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight...if nothing more, I just ask that I be given the heart and the courage I need to do the right thing...please...whoever may be listening...please, believe in me." Picking himself up from the ground, Tenchi cleared his eyes and began the walk back home. What he never noticed was that a shooting star in the sky, just so happened to be passing by and heard his prayer.  
  
Kiyone was still running at top speed. (Can't stop, must keep going...) She ran past the house...knowing that this may be the last time she may ever be here again. She stopped at the lake where her ship was parked. (Do I really want to do this...do I really want to run?) Without a second thought, she made her decision...she summoned up the Yugami from under the lake. After boarding, she looked back at the house one last time and punched the ignition button. Kiyone inputted the coordinates to the one place she felt she could go to for...well for anything. "Right now...any place is better than here...good bye...everyone...sniff." Kiyone stared out the window in the cockpit..."Tenchi..." The Yugami tore across space at an incredible rate. (Guess Washu fixed the upgrade...) After a short time, the Yugami reached its' destination and docked. The occupant stepped out and began heading towards her final destination.  
  
"WHAT!!!?!?!??!" The space pirate shouted at Washu. "You mean to tell me...that he's still alive?" The look of disbelief across Ryokos' face was nothing short of complete. "Yup...I told you, you might not like what I had to tell you." Washu leaned back into her chair. It had taken a full hour for Washu to explain in detail how she came about to know of Vin-Roc's continued existence...how the fact that she had kept up to date with the Inter-Galactic bounty hunters list to see if Ryoko was still number one. When she found out that there was another more hunted than her accomplice...she sought out the identity of the new most wanted individual in existence. When she had discovered it was Vin-Roc, she knew that this fact would simply drive Ryoko over the edge. "Ryoko...please understand...if I had told you he was still alive...you may have gone off and done something rash..." "You mean like this?!" Ryoko threw an energy beam, which came within inches of beheading Washu. She  
missed of course, but she simply wanted to show her anger in the fact that this bit of news had been kept from her for so long. "Washu...how dare you...you knew how I felt for him...you knew how much I cared for him..." the tears began to fall from her eyes. "Look, I'm sorry...but what's done is done...so now that you know he's still alive...what do you plan on doing?" "I...I...don't know" Ryoko held her hands over her face feeling alone and she didn't like it one bit. "He's...sniff...still out there..." Ryoko began to go for the door. "Where are you going Ryoko?" Washu began to get up from her chair. "I just need to think about a few things...got a problem with that?" "Nope..." With that, Ryoko was out of her lab and out of the house.  
  
She was floating over the lake, which for whatever reason was still rippling. (What happened here...hey...where's Kiyones' ship? I thought she was just talking with...Tenchi? No...it couldn't be...or could it? Was Kiyone getting the hots for my Tenchi?) The space pirate gripped her fists tightly, but just as suddenly let them fall by her side. (My Tenchi...now that's funny...all these years I've tried to make him mine...yet I never realized just how much I was forcing myself on him. I never gave him a chance to breathe...never gave him a chance to say how he felt. I was too busy trying to seduce him away from that pesky Aeka...and now Kiyone...what happened that would make her run away...if that's what really happened. Hmph...knowing Tenchi...he probably got cold feet on her. Maybe it's time that I accepted the fact that...well I may...sniff never get Tenchi...) "DAMMIT!!!" The pirate shouted but there was no audience to ask whom it was directed to. "Oh Tenchi...why does  
it have to be this way...I loved you..." she fell to the lake and floated only inches from the surface. (But now...now I find out that he's still out there...somewhere...but what should I do? I mean I cared about him so very much...I died that day I saw the base explode along with the one person I cared for...more so than my very life. Then I found you Tenchi...and you helped me forget him...but now...you have someone else for you...and she is a good choice...if you make one that is. Well then, I guess there's only one thing left to do. I guess it's time this stubborn pirate accept defeat and move on. If Tenchi won't accept me...then I still want him to be happy...even if it won't be me that makes him happy...)  
  
Ryoko floated back to the ground a few hundred feet away from the house. She had a new look of determination on her face. (Three hundred years is a long time to be alone...too long.) She was just a few steps away from the door when she heard a voice from behind. "Ryoko..." "Tenchi..." For a while they just stared at each other. Tenchi was filled with a new determination himself...and he knew what he had to do. He felt that he at least owed Ryoko an explanation as to what it was he had to do. Ryoko had a look of strong determination on her face amidst the tears she shed just a short while ago. She knew what she had to do and she too felt that she at least owed Tenchi an explanation as to what it was she had to do. "We need to talk" they spoke in unison much to their surprise. They both nodded understanding the need to discuss these newly developed matters. Ryoko was the first into the house, then Tenchi who quietly closed the door behind them.  
  
It was late into the night, and all the inhabitants on the Tildrin Space Station were fast asleep, all that is except for one. Vin-Roc was somewhat peacefully watching his holo-screen this time not intent on blasting it to atoms. He was drinking away in another vain and doomed attempt at getting drunk. The music was well up past most humanoid standards and had already caused many of the inhabitants to move to another part of the station. "Well...what do we have to watch this evening...BURP!!!!!" As he was going through all the available programs...which at this night was either Galacto-Infomercials or old re-runs of poorly done comedies when he heard a pounding at his door. "Uhhhhhh...who the hell is it?!?!" There was no response...then the banging began again. "Noi`jitat!" He got up from his seating and went over to answer the door. "...hi" was all that Kiyone managed to get out forcing a weak smile. He could tell that she had been crying for quite sometime by the way her  
mascara was running. "I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon...come on in, oh and don't mind the mess." With that, the door closed behind them.  
  
My, my, my...how things have unfolded. In the next exciting episode:  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko have a few things to discuss.  
  
What awaits our dear Kiyone who is forced to temporarily room with Vin-Roc?  
  
Will Vin-Roc even consider taking a bath?  
  
Please email all questions, comments and complaints to yours truly at: despairisu@aol.com. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Heaven answers...(PART IV)  
  
Disclaimer: Any Tenchi characters in this fic  
  
belong to AIC and Pioneer. If there are any  
  
characters that you have not heard of, they are mine!  
  
Any legal letters sent to claim money will be filled under "I" for important...right in the pail!  
  
"Tenchi I.../Ryoko I..." they both started at the same time and withdrew as soon as they heard the other speak. They tried it again with the same result. One more time they tried before Ryoko finally put up a hand to stop this madness and motioned for Tenchi to go first. "Ryoko...lately...well I've been doing a lot of thinking...and I think it's about time that I was honest with you about how I feel about you. We've been through a lot you and I...and I really appreciate all the things we've done together. There were times when I wish we had more opportunities to spend together without so many distractions and interruptions. But now...well..." Ryoko braced herself for what she knew was coming, but hoped in her heart never to hear. "It's just that...I really want you as my friend...I know that wasn't what you wanted to hear...it's just that I don't have those same feelings for you...I'm sorry you had to wait all this time...just to be let down." Tenchi felt awful about having  
to tell this to Ryoko...he half expected her to blast him or send him head first through the window. Instead, he saw her smile..."You're right Tenchi, that wasn't what I wanted to hear...but you were honest with me...and that's what I loved so much about you...and still do. Frankly, I was going to tell you the same thing. Recently...I`ve had a change of heart too...and there's someone I need to go see." "It may not be the right thing to do...I'm really not quite sure...but it's what I feel I have to do." The space pirate shot a look right at and through Tenchi and spoke with a much sterner voice this time "And you mister, you need to straighten things out with Kiyone..." "Hhhhow did you know?" "Oh I can tell these things..." she shot a mischievous grin and elbowed Tenchi in the ribs. "Well...I'm glad that you understand Ryoko...thanks..." they hugged...Royko wanted more but was happy with being this close to him.  
  
"Will the two of you please keep it down out here!" Washu emerged from the closet and stared at the two who were still embraced. The scientist shot a smirk at them, cleared her throat and continued, "I guess you two will be headed in the same direction then?" "What are you talking about Washu?" Ryoko inquired. "Well...you're looking for Vin-Roc, and you Tenchi are going out to look for Kiyone...turns out they're at the same location." "How did you know?" Tenchi was eager to hear Washu explain this one. "I am the greatest scientific genius in the universe and knowing these things is no big deal for me. I originally upgraded Kiyone's ship to move much faster, and I also installed a tracking device just in case things got a bit hairy for her. When she came back, I just happened to fix it again...and I've been tracking her coordinates ever since she left a while ago. If the two of you plan on leaving, you should go now...she's probably already at her destination by now." "But  
how do we get there...I really don't want to get Ryo-ohki...that would mean getting Sasami involved too. I really don't want everyone involved in things this time..." Tenchi was feeling frustrated with not knowing how he was going to find Kiyone. Ryoko could feel his frustration and simply smiled and turned to Washu..."Well...did you finally fix it?" "Yes I did...it took me a long time you know...I did have other things to do..." "I didn't give a horses' poo what you had to do...where is it?" "Right outside, all ready to go." "Ready...what's ready?" Tenchi always hated being the last to know what was going on. "The ship Washu and I originally come to earth in...it was really damaged...but Washu was able to put it back together again. We should get going...you ready Tenchi?" "...yeah...let's go..." Tenchi was the first out the door and onto the ship which Washu had already started. Washu put a hand on Ryoko's shoulder before she left, "I still don't think it's such a good  
idea though for you to go looking for him...he is the most wanted criminal you know..." "No Washu...it wasn't his fault...you don't know him as well as I did..." "So, you think you can trust him...it's been a few hundred years after all?" The look of concern on Washu's face didn't go unnoticed by Ryoko. "...guess I'll find out soon enough." With that, she teleported to the ship which lurched upward and accelerated past earth's atmosphere.  
  
"We should get some rest...it's gonna be a long flight there..." Ryoko had inputted the coordinates Washu had provided her with; the autopilot would handle the rest. Yeah...well...good-nite Ryoko, and thanks" "Don't mention it..." Tenchi went on his way to one of the personal quarters, which had originally been used by Washu. Ryoko eventually went on her way to her quarters...though she wished she wouldn't be sleeping alone. (Maybe I could just sneak into Tenchi's room tonight and...no...I made up my mind and I respect his wishes) "But still..." With that, Ryoko closed the door to her quarters and cried herself to sleep.  
  
That night, they both dreamed of the times and people they knew, who they were and what they meant to them. Ryoko was tossing and turning in bed. She remembered when she first met Vin-Roc. He was on the run, desperate and lonely. She took him into her gang, but really didn't take to him at first. Oh he was attractive, but there was something about him that well...made her feel a bit nervous around him. But after some time, they grew very close...practically lovers. She knew that life as an outlaw meant no time to settle down and start a family and this fact hurt her. She was a pirate no matter what...but she also was a woman...and she had needs too. Then, she remembered when the bounty hunters ambushed them. She could remember Vin-Roc trying desperately to hold them off while giving her and the others a chance to escape. Ryoko eventually made it to an escape ship...and as she was taking off, she could see the base go critical and explode...sending a shockwave that nearly  
destroyed her ship...but she had survived...unfortunately. After that, she became more ruthless than ever, with no reason to feel pity, remorse or even love...till she met Tenchi. He gave her the gift of learning how to care for someone, to be there for others...but more importantly, he gave her the gift to love again. "Oh Tenchi..." she cried out in her sleep.  
  
Tenchi wasn't doing much better himself. His face was covered in sweat and he too was tossing and turning in his bed. He was dreaming of when the girls first came to earth. How they had turned his life upside down...in more was than one. He cared for each of them and never really expected to get too close to any of them...he was just a kid after all...and they, with the exception of Sasami, were all grown women. In all honesty, he never thought he would have a chance with them, he just though they chased after him to...well to just have some fun. Then when Sakuya came along, it took him a little while...but then he realized that he found someone he could really love. She was his age, she wasn't from another planet...and she didn't have any destructive powers to intimidate him. Best of all, she cherished him...not worshiped him like Ryoko or Aeka. But now...there was Kiyone. (Did I ever really have any feelings towards her? Well...when I first met her, she seemed like a nice  
person...a bit high strung at times...but that was just pressure from her job...and dealing with Mihoshi. But...there were times that she really was a gentle woman...she never showed it too much, guess being a cop does that to you. He also remembered her smile...it was warm and comforting to him when he needed someone to talk to. She was one of the first to console him over the loss of Sakuya, and he appreciated that act of kindness...maybe she wouldn't be such a bad choice after all...)  
  
On the bridge, Ryoko, who had been up a little while now, was greeted by Tenchi who just got up. "We're here...we'll be docking in just a minute" Ryoko was watching the monitor and carefully landed the ship in the first available port. They both disembarked from the ship and Tenchi gawked at how large the space station was. "It's almost the size of Tokyo...oh great...how are we gonna find anyone here?" "Don't worry Tenchi...just stay focused on our...mission okay?" The two set off on the long task ahead of them.  
  
Vin-Roc stared at his guest while she slept away. (How peaceful she seems in her sleep...I envy thou greatly Kiyone Makibi) He was perched slightly above the bed on the sill by the window. He had slept the short time he need on the floor. "Well...I should start breakfast... a good host should always feed his guest" He set to work on preparing what little edible food he had in his residence. Kiyone slowly woke to the noise a few rooms over and headed to see what the commotion was all about. "Good morning...yawn" the officer stretched a bit and Vin-Roc tried not to be too distracted by the young officer who was wearing little but a pajama shirt and some socks she had brought with her from her ship. "Well...good morning to you too sleepy head...did you rest well?" "Yes, thank you" They both sat down to a breakfast, late at that, of what appeared to be egg replicas and what could have almost passed for toast with butter. The breakfast reminded her of the harsh meals officers  
were given at the academy when the cooks were in a bad mood and an iron cast stomach usually came in handy in those situations...but she had to remember that she was a guest...and an uninvited one at that.  
  
But it wasn't the breakfast that was making her uncomfortable...she knew that he was staring at her. "I'm sorry if my looking at you is making you uncomfortable...I'm just not accustomed to having young beautiful officers join me for breakfast" The compliment made Kiyone blush. "Even though I look a mess?" she shook her head and tossed her teal colored hair about playfully. "No my dear, take a look around you...now this is a mess!" And indeed it was. After breakfast was done, Vin-Roc merely threw the dishes into the sink "For safe keeping...maybe they may actually evolve and wash themselves one day..." "You certainly have an odd sense of humor..."she chuckled. "So, do you want to talk about it?" He inquired. Kiyone stared at the soldier for a minute, then decided that he should know what happened and explained to him the events that led up to her being here.  
  
After an awkward silence...Vin-Roc decided to speak. "You know you can't stay her for long?" "Please understand that I am the most wanted individual in the universe and you just being here...I just don't want to get anyone else involved in this mess" She nodded; she realized he wasn't trying to be cold...just stating the facts. "So, what are you going to do now Officer Makibi?" "Well...I suppose I could put in for a transfer...Headquarters shouldn't have a problem reassigning a replacement for my partner...I might even get reassigned back to HQ" "So that's it?" Vin-Roc got up from his seat and walked over to the cool box and reached for an alcoholic substance. "What do you mean?" Kiyone asked. "I mean, do you simply plan on running away from your problems...just because you got rejected?" Kiyone got a bit steamed about this and slammed her hands on the table. "Well you're a fine one to talk...you've been running from your problems since day one!" "Do you know what your  
problem is Vin-Roc...your problem is you're too busy getting drunk and feeling sorry for yourself...soldier nothing, you're a bum!" Kiyone could tell that her words hit hard on him. The glass that was in his hands smashed and his hand began to bleed. Realizing that she had let her temper get the better of her again she tried to apologize "OH...I didn't mean what I said...I'm...I'm sorry...I had no right to say those things to you..." "No, you did mean what you said...and you're right...I've been nothing but a bum running from my problems instead of facing up to them...guess I just need someone to remind me of that" "Oh...you're hand...it's bleeding...here, let me get something for that" "It's all right, I heal fast..." He began going for the door, wetting a towel to wipe the blood of his hand and tossing it in the incineration unit.  
  
"Look, don't worry about it...I gotta go out for a little while, make yourself at home" With that, the door closed behind him. (Damn...what was I thinking...the one person I can trust and I had to go and get him pissed off at me...way to go Kiyone...) She looked around the living quarters and thought that this place definitely needed a woman's' touch.  
  
Outside, Vin-Roc's ears were still ringing with the cold facts of what Kiyone had just said. (She's right you know...you can't keep running forever...you have to face up to things eventually...so why run?) "Yeah...heh...why run..." He had managed to make his way to the nearest bar and figured he'd try to out drink the rest of the bar inhabitants...all at once. A few hours later and Vin-Roc finally decided to head back. Before he entered the complex, he quickly fixed his hair and took a few insta-breath cleaners to remove the stench from his successful bout in out drinking not only the entire bars inhabitants, but also a few others along the way. He made his way to the door and made sure not to damage his gift he just picked up for his temporary roommate. "Honey I'm home!" He had heard it on some band wave he picked up from an old show from earth and had waited for just the right opportunity to use it. "Wow..." was all he could say "...she...she...she cleaned the place up!"  
"Oh, hey there...hope you don't mind...but you did say to make myself at home" The teal haired office was just walking out of the shower unit with a towel covering most of her body and running another over her hair. "Oops, sorry..." Vin-roc turned around, slightly blushing and trying not to gawk at his guest who was just standing there smiling at him. "That's okay, I feel a lot better now having gotten blown off a bit of steam cleaning up sure helped" (Okay soldier, act fast...before things get a bit too hairy...she is your guest...not a call girl!!!) "Here, I uh...got you this..." He tossed over the package to her and she opened it up. "Very nice...you have good taste...I'll go try it on" (Please do that...right now!!!) "Wow...it's great...thanks..." She poked her head from out of his room and shot him a funny look "How did you know my size?" "I uh...well a soldier is trained to handle all types of situations and I estimated that this would be the right size for you"  
"Right...well thanks anyway" (Geez does he think I was born yesterday...he must have been checking me out...well he is a man after all...maybe I should take it as a compliment) "Well, what do you think?" "Beautiful...absolutely nothing short of it, I'm sure" "Thanks..." She turned around several times playfully to get the feel of the dress that he had gotten for her. (She reminds me of her...just like when we first met...) "Something wrong?" "No, just thinking that's all, come on...I'm taking you out for dinner tonight, you game?" "Sure...let's go" They walked out of the complex and he held out his arm to her and she took it. The thought of having a young woman with him made the soldier feel a bit younger at heart, (it's been a while...let's just keep it friendly though) they both walked off heading to one of the more expensive places to eat in the station.  
  
It had taken Tenchi and Ryoko all day to finally find their destination. Most of it had been due to who it was they had been looking for. Just mentioning his name either frightened most away or nearly got them shot at. The station was big enough, but without much help, they may as well have been looking for beer on a monastery. "Well, this is the place..." Ryoko managed to get the address of where Kiyone and her...old flame were staying. After going up two flights of stairs the reached the door which Royko in her haste, tore it off its' hinges. "Ooops...well I'm sure they won't mind..." "sigh...Ryoko...we just got here and already you're making a mess" They both looked around the quarters but found that both inhabitants weren't there but had obviously popped off for a better time then one they would have here. "Well...I guess we could just wait for them..." Tenchi took a seat and attempted to turn on the holo-screen till Ryoko showed him how to work the device. It didn't  
matter though; all of the programs were in languages that he didn't understand. "You're not missing anything...mostly just junk...earth TV is much more interesting" Ryoko said as she looked around. (Well...if it is really you...this place is really clean...what's this?) She came across the holo-cube she remembered him showing her once some time ago when she had asked him of he had ever been in love before. Activating it, she was once again introduced to his deceased wife and child. (He was a good man...you probably knew the better part of him...) she put the holo-cube down and walked over to the window and waited for him to return.  
  
About an hour later, Vin-Roc and Kiyone came into the complex both laughing it up from recalling several embarrassing situations from his time in the service and her on the force. "I really had a great time...thanks" she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "No...thank you...it had been so long I almost forget what it was like to..." His eyes trailed off...heading up in the direction of his quarters. Immediately his eyes shot wide and he motioned to Kiyone that there was trouble. She nodded and they both stealthily made their way to his quarters. At the door, which was no longer there, he gave the signal to Kiyone to get ready to charge in. Kiyone reached up her dress and pulled out her gun. (Phew...for a second there I thought she was going to try some new police method of distracting the enemy...) Vin-Roc immediately charged a sphere of energy in his hand ready to rip apart whoever had the nerve to intrude rather rudely into his domain. He signaled that they would go  
on three. She nodded and he began his count. At three they both charged in and more than startled its occupants. Tenchi who was still watching the holo-screen nearly wet himself as he jumped to his feet and Ryoko who was waiting patiently by the window was too taken by surprise. There was an awkward moment of silence as someone in the room couldn't help shake the feeling that the universe indeed had one seriously messed up sense of humor for this to happen, though which one thought this is not known...  
  
When the universe deems it necessary to make things happen...wow #$%^ really flies...in the next episode:  
  
An awkward moment between the two couples...who will break the silence?  
  
Does anyone think Vin-Roc could've kept himself under control around Kiyone for much longer?  
  
Is anyone actually even looking at any of these questions...and taking them seriously?  
  
Please email all questions, comments and complaints to yours truly at: despairisu@aol.com. 


	5. Chapter 5

When Heaven answers...(PART V)  
  
Disclaimer: Any Tenchi characters in this fic  
  
belong to AIC and Pioneer. If there are any  
  
characters that you have not heard of, they are mine!  
  
Any legal letters sent to claim money will be filled under "I" for important...right in the pail!  
  
Deep in the heart of the Antaxia Nebula, there was an odd occurrence going on, specifically located aboard the Tildrin Space Station. On this particular day by means beyond normal sentient understanding, four beings that were drawn together by a bizarre thing called love, were standing face to face. Two of the occupants had dangerously raised weapons at the other two occupants in mistaking them for intruders. So far, not one of the individuals involved had said a thing. "Tenchi...what are you doing here?" Kiyone was the first to break the silence and lowered her gun. This was not the way Tenchi had wanted to start things off but oh well. "I...I came to see you...there was a few things I wanted to say to you" Tenchi walked over to Kiyone, only glancing nervously at Vin-Roc and whispered to Kiyone "Can we go outside and talk?" "Sure...let's go" The two walked out the complex and began walking off into town.  
  
(You can lower that buddy...she's not going anywhere) Vin-Roc lowered his hand and powered down, feeling very foolish for having aimed at Ryoko for so long. There was still an awkward silence, neither he nor Ryoko said a thing, they were still in shock over the fact that they were both very well alive. This was just so unreal for him, he thought he was dreaming and had to know if it was real...so he walked over and kissed her...she didn't refuse him. After a few minutes, their lips parted, and Ryoko slapped him across the face with quite a bit of authority. "Damn you!" She managed to get out. "Well...it's good to see you too...ow...what was that for?" Vin-Roc responded, still rubbing his face. "All these years...all this time...why didn't you come looking for me?" "I'd ask the same of you but we both know the answer to that...Ryoko...you and I both thought the other was dead from the ambush. How was I to know you were still alive...there was no trace, no hint, no  
clues...nothing" "Ryoko's expression became a bit less jaded and showed some remorse for striking him. "Tell you what...why don't we sit down and talk. I have a feeling a lot has happened since that time. Please, let's just try to catch up...okay?" "Well...all right...I didn't come all this way for nothing you know" Vin-Roc motioned for Ryoko to have a seat while he went about getting some drinks. He sat across form her and decided to start the conversation "Why don't we start off with this Tenchi character...he must be someone very special to have this much attention around him" "Tenchi...well...with him there's a long story for you..."  
  
For some time, both Tenchi and Kiyone walked through the streets of Tildrin, both glancing occasionally at the other only to shy away just as quickly. Kiyone really wasn't too sure what he was up to but didn't like being in suspense for too long. Tenchi was trying hard to think of what to say...(well genius, you got all the way here and now you have your chance to talk to her...so say something!!!) "Kiyone...wait" He motioned for her to take a seat on a nearby bench. "Look Kiyone...I am really sorry for making you cry...I shouldn't have been so selfish to let you leave like that..." Kiyone shook her head "Tenchi...I told you...it's okay...I'm just happy to have told you how I felt about you and..." Tenchi held up a hand and interrupted her. "But it isn't okay Kiyone...you're the second person I let slip away from me...and I never tried to stop you. I've always been too afraid to take a chance, and I guess I've been using Sakuya as a reason for not wanting to take that kind  
of chance again. I've been a fool and a coward. I was too stubborn to let my heart have a shot at running things. But I want that to stop...now" Tenchi reached over and grabbed Kiyones' hands and held them firmly. Her pulse shot up and she felt hot all over. (Oh my gosh...Tenchi...are you saying what I think you're saying.... oh please...please...answer my prayer...please Tenchi!) "Kiyone, what I'm trying to say is that...I want you to come back with me...I really do want to give it a shot between you and me. Please...will you come back...will you answer my prayer?" Kiyone felt the ground beneath her fall away and she felt light headed. (I can't believe he prayed for this...for me...oh why did it have to take this long?) "Well...will you come back?" Kiyone could hold back her tears no longer, they both stood up and Kiyone jumped into his arms. "You didn't need to ask me twice silly..." The tears streamed down her eyes and they kissed. They finally ended their kiss and Tenchi  
reminded her "We should be getting back, I need to tell Ryoko that we're leaving" Kiyone nodded and took his hand and they headed back to the complex. Little did Kiyone know it, but she had discovered one of the universes' most valued prize...and its name was Tenchi Masaki.  
  
Back at the complex, both Vin-Roc and Ryoko were comparing notes on their exploits across the universe and she explained more of Tenchi to him along the way. "Well...you certainly did have one hell of a romp around the stars Ryoko..." "Well, from what you told me...you weren't exactly quiet yourself...number one on the bounty hunters list I heard..." He glanced away from her and took a long swig of his drink "Yeah...eventually I get a little action here and there, I sometimes let them catch up to me...the bounty's so big on my head the last I checked, I just might consider turning myself in!" Ryoko took humor from this and let out a loud laugh. "I miss that laugh of yours...you always would find some humor in my weak jokes..." "They weren't all that bad..." There was silence then as both pirate and soldier looked each other in the eyes, trying to figure out if there was still something worth salvaging of their past. "Vin...there's something I need to know...something I  
waited three hundred years and a few million miles across space to find out..." "I...if you knew...if you even had the slightest notion that I was still alive..." He knew what she was getting at and leaned closer to her and took her hand and spoke firmly "Know this Ryoko, if I knew for a moment you were still alive...no force in the universe would have stopped me from finding you..." The tear that fell from her eye was caught in his hand before it could hit the floor. "Then...then come back with me...please...I know we can make it work again" She tightened her grip on his hand. He looked at her, saw her yearning to have him back...and he shook his head. He let go of her hand "...why...?" "You know why...we may be together...but then we'll both be on the run...what kind of a life is that?" "I don't care..." the pirate replied. The tears started falling faster now as Ryoko tried desperately to change his mind. "I don't care if we have to go across the universe and back...as  
long as its' with you, doesn't that mean anything to you?" He got up and looked her in her eyes, which were drowning in tears "Of course it does...but I can't...not right now..." He turned from her, too ashamed to face her. "Vin...please" she begged him. "I'm sorry..."  
  
A moment later, Tenchi and Kiyone came in, hand in hand and all smiles. Tenchi saw the look on both Vin-Roc and Ryoko and knew they didn't have the same success that they had. "Ryoko?" Tenchi looked the pirate straight, but she turned away to hide her tears. "I'm leaving Tenchi...right now..." She turned to face Vin-Roc "There's nothing here for me anymore..." With that, she walked out and began heading back for the spaceport. "I guess we should go too Tenchi..." He nodded and they began for the door...when a heavy hand came down on Tenchi's shoulder. "Do me a favor would you...watch after her...she's a good woman really...but you already knew that didn't you?" He nodded and respectfully shook his hand which dwarfed his own. "Maybe sometime we can get a few drinks...from what Ryoko tells me...you're one tough guy, but you're also a good man...I respect that" Tenchi nodded and he and his new girlfriend left the complex leaving Vin-Roc alone. He turned and headed towards the  
window and stared out into the city...towards nowhere in particular.  
  
At the spaceport, Kiyone had already boarded the Yugami and had put in the coordinates to head back to Earth. "Tenchi...let's go..." "I'm right behind you Kiyone" Tenchi stayed a few minutes to console Ryoko. "I'm really sorry things didn't go well between you two" Ryoko cleared her eyes and sniffed "Well...at least I saw him one last time..." Tenchi put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes "Will you be coming back with us...I wouldn't want you to go off and so anything crazy" Ryoko appreciated the offer "Yeah...I guess I'll be coming back...I'd probably wander around heading nowhere right about now" "Great...well...see you there!" Tenchi boarded the ramp and entered the Yugami, which took off shortly afterward. (What was I thinking coming back here...ah the hell with it...I gotta get back) Ryoko began to board the ramp back to her ship when she felt his presence. "What do you want?" was all she managed to get out rather coldly. "...there's something I need  
you to know...just listen. Now that I know for sure that you're still alive, my life won't be the same. I didn't want it to end like this...too fast" He took a few steps closer to her and reached out to take her hands. At first she refused, but then she gave in. "Ryoko...I promise you this...when all of this is over...I'll come back for you...I swear it...just believe in me till then" Ryoko tried to fight back the tear for him "I'm going to hold you to that promise soldier...don't you let me down..." With that, she turned and headed up the ramp and boarded her ship. She put in the coordinates for Earth and set engines at full power. Ryoko glanced one last time out the cockpit window and saw him simply standing there, looking back at her. "Don't you let me go again...alone..." The ship sped off.  
  
Back on the station, Vin-Roc was walking back towards the complex with another drink in his hands. (What am I doing...I let her go...she came all this way...just to see me...and I just let her go...and I may never see her again...) His head sank low and he went for another swig. He looked at the bottle in his hand and remembered what Kiyone had said to him about running from his past. "............ENOUGH!!!" he shouted and threw the bottle against a wall and as it smashed he knew what had to be done if this game was ever going to end. "It's time...time to go home..."  
  
After an hour or so of preparations, Vin-Roc readied himself for what he knew would possibly be his last mission...the annihilation of the Imperial Council. (It has to be done...not just for my sake...but also for my people's sake...they must be set free from their tyranny...I must try at the very least, I cannot accept this fate...and die a traitor) "I cannot accept this!" Against a dark backdrop...with the entire city asleep...he tapped a few buttons on the console he had attached to his arm. Hovering outside the orbit of a nearby asteroid, a cloaked ship, his ship, came to life and approached the station to pick up its only occupant on what was sure to be a suicide mission. His console beeped to inform him that his ship was hovering overhead and ready for him. He cleared his thoughts and focused on two objectives...take out the council...and if possible...keep his promise to Ryoko. With that done, he tapped another button and was transported to his ship, which immediately  
departed with its destination...Alcaron.  
  
Very few creatures had the privilege to be in the room at hand. Many spoke of its interior and what went about behind its colossal doors. Of the debates regarding one of the most powerful and influential civilizations in existence. In this room there was but one pedestal, which was supported by massive beams of energy. This room was housed in a complex larger in size than many palaces and was regarded much more than just a board of meeting. But it was the occupants of this room that made many silent just uttering their title. The Imperial Council consisted of five of the most powerful and intelligent beings on the planet known as Alcaron. True, to many they would appear as rather elderly men...but to those who were foolish enough to challenge their authority, they were messengers of death, each member more deadlier than the other. They were coming to an end of a lengthy debate over the issue regarding taxing the commoners which would soon come to pass. "So, it is agreed  
than...the commoners will be double taxed...by doing so this will quell any talk of rebellion and overthrow these pesky upstarts speak so openly of amongst one another" The first and most powerful councilman spoke with dignity and grace, and cold heartedness. "Yes...it is agreed...are there any opposed?" None would disagree with the notion. "So be it...this will conclude our discussion for today...but now what is this?" A messenger appeared before them holding an insto-gram in his hands. "Good councilmen, please forgive my intrusion, this message has just arrived for you" He passed the message onto a platform, which levitated up towards the councilman. "Well...shall we see what this crude interruption is about?"  
  
Tapping the button on the insto-gram, a holographic recording of Vin-Roc appeared before them. The message spoke "Well, good day councilmen, I just thought I would send my regards and let you know how much I truly appreciate all the bounty hunters you have sent looking for me. I must say they did provide me with a good amount of practice and exercise. I simply wish to let you know that it will no longer be necessary to come looking for me. For very soon, io shall soon be upon you...very soon indeed. Till then, enjoy your exploitations of Alcaron...for those days...are numbered!" With that, the image faded away. A look of both terror and hatred appeared across all their faces...save one. The first councilman appeared very calm about the situation. "We must prepare!" "Yes, yes we must double no triple our defenses!!" "We must leave this place immediately!" The clamor from the other councilmen was almost deafening. The first councilman drew his attention to the individual  
below, charged his had with power, and obliterated the messenger for delivering such troublesome news. This caught the attention of the other councilmen who ceased their bickering and turned to him. "My good councilmen...have you forgotten just who we are?" "We are members of the most feared and respected group this side of the Creator himself..." He continued, "He is but one...and we are five...and five powerful ones indeed!" "I shall tell you what preparations we shall undergo for our guest soon to be..." "Yes...please tell us" The fourth member spoke. "Tell us and we shall do without hesitation!" The fifth one pleaded. "Oh...I shall indeed tell you what it is we shall do...we shall do..." All other councilmen were fixed solely on his next words. "Nothing...or rather...we shall do all that we can to see to his arriving here to see us" "Are you mad?" was one response. "Surely you jest yes?" was another. "Call for a doctor...he has gone ill!" "Silence all of you!!!" Again  
they ceased speaking. "We will let him come to us...and then when he does..." He leaned forward facing them all with but his face in the light. "We shall be rid of this nuisance once...and for all" "Then it is agreed...we shall let him in" spoke the second. "We shall provide no resistance to him" spoke the third. "We will await his arrival" spoke the fourth. "And when he does..." spoke the fifth. "HE SHALL BE NO MORE!!" They spoke in unison. With that, the lights were dimmed and a cleaning crew was sent in to remove the remnants of the unfortunate messenger. That day the twin suns set for the last time before the final conflict would occur.  
  
Well...Vin-roc may have just bitten a bit more than he can chew...in the next and final episode:  
  
Vin-Roc comes back for the final showdown...but can he overcome such hefty odds?  
  
Will Ryoko ever find true happiness?  
  
Has Mihoshi gone and tried on Washus' nurse outfit again?  
  
Please email all questions, comments and complaints to yours truly at: despairisu@aol.com. 


	6. Chapter 6

When Heaven answers...(PART VI)  
  
Disclaimer: Any Tenchi characters in this fic  
  
belong to AIC and Pioneer. If there are any  
  
characters that you have not heard of, they are mine!  
  
Any legal letters sent to claim money will be filled under "I" for important...right in the pail!  
  
At the security post located on the edge of the Alcaron territory...none of the officers on board noticed any particular disturbances that day. They were completely unaware of the ship that had passed them over three hours ago and would never have guessed the identity of its occupant. Aboard the Heart of Darkness, Vin-Roc quietly meditated on his approaching target. He sat in darkness and set the computer to fly in under cloak. "Computer...estimated time of arrival?" The computer hummed slightly and spat out "Arrival will be in approximately two sub-jahs (two minutes Earth standard)" He leaned back, his face covered in the paint that signified his frame of mind, that being of red and black. He was only bringing with him his blade that had so many times in the past saved him from near death. He wanted no guns and no fancy tricks. If at all possible, he wanted to keep this as honorable as possible. "Now entering atmosphere of Alcaron...beginning final descent" "Computer...have  
we been detected?" "Negative...all systems show planet on regular security levels" "Very well then..." The ship screamed across the sky but disturbed no homes or radar systems. "Closing in on Imperial Council Headquarters...shall I decrease our speed and begin landing procedures?" "Negative, continue at current speed, and prepare to open drop hatch...I must leave you now computer...you will continue on course and proceed to the nearest asteroid and await further command" "Understood...it was an honor working with you...if you do not succeed that is" "The same here computer..." The hatch opened and the ship's occupant dropped from the sky and decelerated its descent using light waves of energy to slow its' velocity. Upon landing, Vin-Roc quickly stole away into the shadows and approached the gates. Above him, his ship continues its course and quickly left the atmosphere. Tapping a few buttons on his console pad, he quickly faded from normal vision and soon blended into every  
background that he touched.  
  
At the gates, he quickly discovered that there were no guards at their post. "...they must have gotten my message...they're obviously expecting me...all the better" He leaped over the gates and proceeded towards the entrance of the headquarters. Blending from one background to another, he did his best to avoid the token soldiers that were left around in order to not let him feel too comfortable about the situation. He had no intention of fighting his own people if possible...he wanted to save his anger for the Council themselves. A sound from behind him caused him to reach for his blade by reflex, but held back when he noticed it was a soldier making a turn in the opposite direction. It was not a difficult environment to maneuver around; in fact it was rather simple. This was so because not many individuals ever entered these halls so hiding or confusing was not a major concern of the buildings design. Continuing up to the main door, he noticed two soldiers stationed in  
front of the last obstacle that stood between himself and his redemption. Vin-Roc bounded from one wall to another finally landing behind the soldiers. He quickly struck them in sensitive pressure points and both soldiers went down. His heart began to race as he realized just what lay behind these doors. His hand was on the handle; nearly ready to turn it and enter when he stopped and pulled back. "Wait...I need a better approach than this...let me see...yes that will do...that will do most nicely" He focused his thoughts and energy into a single object; one he hoped would help to even the odds against his adversaries.  
  
The Imperial Council was expecting his return and was not disappointed. The doors swung open and the one soldier they wanted eliminated more than anything else was standing before them. "Hmmm...I see this place has changed little since I was last here..." Vin-Roc smiled and shot a look at all five councilmen who returned the icy gaze back to him. "So...our beloved and favorite warrior has returned...I hope it was not too long of a wait for you..." The first councilman spoke, leaning forward bringing his face into full view. "You realize that by returning you have sealed your fate?" The second councilman spoke and he too leaned forward and brought his face into full view. "My fate...yes indeed I have...but I did not come here only to leave alone...I'm going to make it a point that I see each and every one of you...in HELL!!!" Vin-Roc's words echoed through the halls and some of the councilmen appeared nervous. "You do not think to best us...to bite the hand that fed  
you...that made you what you are today...do you?" The fourth councilman spoke with authority and shook an elderly finger at him. "Fed me...the only thing you feed me...and every other person on this planet...was a pack of lies...now...enough talk...let us end this!" He straightened his stance and readied himself for battle. "As you wish dear Vin-Roc...it will be a shame to watch you die...we had such plans for you...you may have him"  
  
The first councilman motioned to the fifth and he leaped from his seat landing a few yards away from Vin-Roc. "Well, shall we begin?" Vin-Roc motioned to the councilman and they both assumed their fighting stances. The councilman was the first to go and took a diving thrust at Vin-Roc who parried it away and answered with one of his own. It connected and the fifth councilman was thrown back. High above, the other councilman watched on as both combatants went back and forth, both delivering and avoiding one another's' shots. Finally, the fifth councilman went for the kill when he noticed Vin-Roc hesitated for a moment and showed a few signs of pain. He went in for a thundering blow, but was met with a hand to his midsection. With a mighty war cry, Vin-Roc pushed his hand straight through the midsection of the councilman who immediately spat blood. He looked at Vin-Roc and spoke "Was...was that...the hand of ...Seljin...?" "Indeed it was...goodbye councilman" Was his response  
followed by a sickening crack as he snapped the spine of his adversary. The councilman fell dead into a pool of his own blood. Vin-Roc looked up and held an evil smile at the remaining council members. "So...who is next?" The board felt concerned never realizing that he would have made it this far. Suddenly, Vin-roc felt a warm sensation in his stomach. He looked down and saw the reason for this...his entire midsection had been shot through by a powerful beam. High above, the first councilman decided to end this and took aim and fired upon the soldier below, who finally fell dead too in his own blood.  
  
"Well...that finally ends that little nuisance...what say we convene for today and..." He was interrupted by the sound of applause coming from a distance. Looking in the direction of the sound, they all strained to see in the dark what it was. "Very good councilman...very sneaky as well...but you did always lack honor..." His outline made it obvious who it was that was approaching them. He came over to the fallen body that was his exact in every way. Picking it up by the neck, he examined it and threw it into the corner, and then incinerated it. "Ah...the marvel of clones...a pity they don't keep up for too long...I knew you would do something like that...so I took a few moments to construct a clone to take my place...to help level the playing field..." The first councilman nodded to his tactfulness. "Truly, you are a survivor...an excellent tactician and a worth adversary...but...now the game shall end!"  
  
With that, the four remaining councilmen leaped from their seats and fell to the ground, surrounding Vin-Roc on all four sides. Using the moment of surprise all four members engulfed Vin-Roc in a ball of energy. "This is how it shall end for you..." spoke the first. "You will die as a traitor..." Spoke the second. "We shall be hailed as heroes..." Spoke the third. "You will fade away...and forever be known as a failure" Spoke the fourth. "Arrrrrrrrgggggggggggghhhhhhhh!!!" He could fell himself losing consciousness. He never knew just how powerful they were, and the smell of his own flesh burning was proof enough. (I...can't...do it...too powerful...dammit...I failed...) He could still hear them taunting him, but their words were becoming harder and harder to discern. Just as he was about to die...he thought of his last words to the reason why he came back here. (What did I say...can't remember...think...WHAT WAS IT!!! Wait...I promised her.... "Ryoko...I promise you  
this...when all of this is over...I'll come back for you...I swear it...just believe in me till then" I promised her...I must try...if nothing else...I MUST TRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) "AAARRGGGHHH...DAMN YOU...DAMN YOU ALL...TO HELL IS WHERE I WILL SEND YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" With that, he summed up all his hope, all his love, all his pain, all his loss, and all he stood to gain, and focused it into one last attack. The ensuing ball of energy he released cleaved off the entire right side of the palace and was felt nearly across the entire continent. Many in the distance looked to the sky and wondered...what could have possibly have done that? In what was the remaining part of the palace...the debris lay everywhere. In the distance, three councilmen tried to get to their feet. The managed to achieve this, vomited blood, and fell back down, and they remained there...dead. Vin-Roc staggered to get to his feet; he managed this and saw the other three councilmen fall  
dead before him. He forced a smile but then realized one was still remaining.  
  
A few yards off, he saw the first councilman push away some debris and wipe some blood from his face. "Outstanding...you have impressed me...you have done what countless races with armies numerous in size failed to do. Heh-heh...one man...one man indeed..." Both stood and realized this would be the final battle. The combatants drew their blades and in an instant were upon each other. One striking after another, most of their attacks were blocked, the ones that made their mark were slight ones. After some time though, the first councilman began to show his experience by avoiding Vin-Roc's slash and slicing him across his chest. Another two blows landed on Vin-Roc who was slowing down and bleeding rather badly. The councilman sensed victory and went in for the kill. The soldier knew he had only seconds to act. He stretched out his arm with blade in hand and reflected the sunlight from the gaping hole in the palace and shined it into the councilman's eyes. He was temporarily  
blinded, but that was all Vin-Roc needed. Racing in, he took three mortal swipes across the councilman's midsection, all making their mark. He watched as his opponent tried to stand his ground, but eventually fell to one knee. "...very...very well indeed...cough...curse you...but you have...won...cough...won...thy freedom...use it...wisely" With that, the councilman collapsed. Vin-Roc looked to the heavens...badly bleeding, he knew his time left was short. "I...I did it...Ryoko...I did it...Annexia...soon...very soon...I shall join you...my wife...I shall join you...soon..." He dropped his blade and collapsed to the ground, and did not move again, his mission was complete...almost.  
  
Ryoko shot up from her bed covered in sweat. It was well past midnight and the pirate suddenly felt deep inside her what she hoped would never happen. She immediately teleported out of the house and began flying as fast as she could...there were tears in her eyes as she approached a nearby mountain. (No....no...no...no...it can't be...it just can't be...you promised me...you promised me!!!!!!) Atop the mountain, Ryoko cleared her throat and looked up to the moon. She let out a scream that would wake any who would hear her cry of remorse..."NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" But she already knew it was true. She stayed the rest of the night atop the mountain, sitting with her head buried in her shoulders sobbing, but never slept.  
  
The celebration at the Masaki's was a special one indeed. It had been three months since Kiyone and Tenchi had returned to Earth together, and were now celebrating the announcement of their engagement. Mihoshi was so happy for her partner she was the first to cry. Sasami had made a special meal for everyone on this day. Tenchi's father was so proud of him for taking the next step in becoming a man and Grandfather had requested that when the time comes it be he that delivers the wedding. Washu was happy for them both, but was still very concerned with her partner Ryoko. She stood by the door of her laboratory and tried to look happy as Sasami tried offering her some snacks. Everyone was having a great time...that is except for one person in particular.  
  
Outside by the lake, Ryoko looked at the peaceful body of water, wishing her life was as calm and smooth. (I...never said goodbye...never said that I...) "Ryoko" Tenchi called out to her as he approached. He was walking towards her when he said "Ryoko...why don't you come inside...please?" She still had her back to him...she couldn't face him knowing that she had lost two people in such a short time. "Tenchi...I...I have to go for a while" His first reaction was that of shock. He couldn't believe that she would do this, but then he realized that she needed her space and he respected that decision. "He's gone you know?" she mentioned to him. "No...I didn't...I'm so sorry...how did you know?" Tenchi felt even more surprised by this news. "It's a feeling...that I know is true" She wished so dearly she was wrong. "Will you ever some back again?" Tenchi didn't want her to leave like this. "I...don't know...I've lost two people now in my life...I don't have much reason to stay  
here...but before I go...I want you to have this" She took his hand and quickly put the contents in his palm. He looked at her gift and tried to protest, "But Ryoko...this is the crystal I gave you...this what brought us together...why?" he was trying to understand the meaning of this "Don't get the wrong idea Tenchi...I still care about you...nothing will ever change that...but you're going to need this more than I will. You have someone now that you have to protect...please...take it" Reluctantly, Tenchi nodded his head and turned her around. He saw she was crying and wanted so badly to make her pain go away. This time though, there would be no easy solutions...so he did the next best thing...he kissed her. "I...I would have waited forever for that Tenchi...thank you..." She hugged him and turned heading towards her ship.  
  
Kiyone soon came out to look for Tenchi when she saw him by the lake with his hands by his side. She came up behind him and put her arm around him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "What is it Tenchi?" she wanted to know what had him so down. "It's...Ryoko she left...and gave me this" He showed her the crystal, which made her gasp. "No...she's still my friend...its just that...she said I would need it more than her...that I have someone to protect...and she was right..." Tenchi turned around and took Kiyone in a close embrace "I love you Kiyone" She felt her heart skip a beat every time he said that to her and she kissed him. "Come on, let's go back inside, they're all looking for us" They turned and started walking back to the house. (Thanks Ryoko...for understanding...for being there...for everything...please come back soon) Above, Ryoko's ship accelerated out of Earth's orbit and headed towards nowhere in particular.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
On a planet far off in the Alevian Galaxy, the inhabitants of one of the larger cities on this planet was having its annual Festival of Life and the lights from the city could be seen for a great distance in all directions. Many were flocking from all over to participate and join in on the joyous festivities. It was getting on in the day heading towards evening and the participants were getting ready for things to really pickup. In the distance, outside of town, a lonely figure sat atop a rocky cliff overlooking the ocean watching the waves crash down below. Under normal circumstances, this would have been a truly inspirational sight, but this was not to be.  
  
Ryoko simply sat there alone, watching the waves crash back and forth. She felt the waves were like her life. They would constantly come in strong from nowhere, but would then crash and cease to exist, and the cycle would continue. It reminded her of her emotions and relationships. They would come on strong and she would be happy, but then because of circumstances usually beyond her control, things would abruptly turn and go south. The pirate sat there quietly, contemplating a number of things, and of nothing in particular. The sky was getting dark, and the stars would be coming out soon. (I just can't seem to get it right...what do I have to do before...before I can finally win for a change?) She decided then that the best thing to do was something she would never try under the usual circumstances. Ryoko was not the one who believed in fairy tales or knights in shinning armor coming to rescue a damsel in distress. But this time, she was willing to try...and to believe. She  
put her hands together, lowered her head and closed her eyes. With her heart open for the heavens to hear her, she whispered... "Starlight, starbrite, first star I see tonight, wish I may, wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight...I have lived too long and have lost so much...if nothing else I ask for is..." She started to cry "is to finally win...win the heart of the one I truly love and to make it last always...please believe me...if nothing else I ask for...please...hear me" She wiped her eyes and never noticed the first star out in the sky streaking past her, and that it heard her prayer.  
  
"Well...I never thought the great Ryoko was ever the hopeless romantic..." A voice form behind spoke. She had no idea that this voice belonged to someone who had been standing there for quite sometime and had too heard her prayer. "Mister...you picked a really bad time to mess with me...get ready to..." Ryoko was beginning to power up an energy blast in her hand when she fully turned around. Looking up, she saw the origin of the voice. A tall individual, clad entirely in black with a flowing cape stood there and simply smiled at her. At first, this only served to anger her even more...until she looked into his eyes...and realized who was in front of her. "Oh...my...god...it can't be...can it?" The tears began to fall from her eyes again "Oh please don't tease me...it can't be...please tell me!!!" She wiped her eyes thinking she was seeing things. When she was done, the figure was still there and still smiling at her. "It...it...it is you...but how...I thought you were" "I  
was" spoke Vin-Roc. "But...as I was dying, I remembered...remembered that I made you a promise...and I had every intention of keeping that promise...that is what brought me back from death" Ryoko hand a hand over her moth still completely in shock. "It wasn't easy finding you...you seem to move quite a number of times...but now..."  
  
His demeanor changed to a more serious one "Now that I found you...l wanted to tell you...I did it, my time for running is over. I don't have to hide, I don't need to live in fear anymore...the Council is no more, and my name has been cleared. But there still is a part of me that is not complete" She waited to hear the rest his words hanging on to every last one of them "That part is you Ryoko; you are the missing part of my life. I have my whole life ahead of me...but I don't want it to be without you. Please...come back with me...you don't need to be alone anymore" Ryoko simply stared at him with her head swirling with thoughts and confusement. (Can it be...did someone really hear my wish...and answer it...what do I do?) He could feel how confusing this must have been to her. He simply stretched out his hand to her "please Ryoko...I love you...come back with me...please" At that, Ryoko quickly ran past his hand and threw herself into his arms. She whispered into his ear "I  
will never lose you again...I promise!" Tears for two fell that night as the festivities began off in the direction of the city.  
  
"But it's been three months already!" Tenchi spoke with a bit of panic in his voice. All of the family was gathered in the living room trying to console Tenchi, including Kiyone who had taken a seat by his side. She held his hand looking at the matching engagement rings they wore. (I wish there was something I could do for him...he really is worried about her). "Look Tenchi, don't worry, Ryoko will be fine, she's a big girl and can take care of herself. Besides, she hasn't gone and committed any crimes or we would have heard something by now" Tenchi felt a little more relieved and grateful for having such a caring person in his life like Kiyone...he really had made the right choice. At first, Aeka was very upset about him choosing Kiyone over her, but after a short while, the princess accepted and respected his choice, though she was still determined to find a way into his heart somehow. He leaned over and kissed Kiyone to thank her for her support and she returned the favor  
by thanking him for thanking her.  
  
Almost immediately, Washu burst out of her laboratory wild eyed. "HEY, GET IN HERE, ALL OF YOU!" "Tenchi looked at Washu with curiosity as to what the scientist was up to. "What is it Washu?" "I just got a message from Ryoko...I didn't check it out yet because..." She never finished because the entire gang stampeded over her heading straight into her room. "...because I wanted you all to see it..." She face vaulted in pain from the pounding she just took. A few minutes later when she awoke, she walked over to her console and punched up the message. "TADA!" She exclaimed but noted their confused look, then they face vaulted. Washu looked and saw it was in Alcaronian "Oopss...heh heh...don't worry, I'll have my computer translate it for us" She replied scratching the back of her head. After tapping a few buttons, the message came up in readable text.  
  
They all looked in surprise and awe. The message read: `You have been invited by special request to attend a momentous event, the joining together of the new prince of Alcaron, Vin-Roc, and the soon to be princess of Alcaron, Ryoko. Please honor us by your presence at this most joyous of events'. Below the text was a picture included which showed both Vin-Roc and Ryoko holding one another in a close embrace. "Oh that's so beautiful..." Sasami was the first to note and began to cry, Mihoshi soon joined her. Washu sniffed a little bit (You did good Ryoko...real good...I'm proud of you...but now I gotta find a new partner!!) She face vaulted, but no one seemed to notice. Even Aeka was somewhat happy for Ryoko (Well...at least she won't be around here to cause any more problems for my...uh...Tenchi) She snickered to herself. Tenchi and Kiyone simply looked at the image, they both imagined the day when that would be them. Kiyone leaned over to Tenchi and whispered "You know  
Tenchi...maybe we should get married too...I hear Alcaron is a beautiful place any time of the year..." He suddenly blushed over this sudden suggestion "Uh...well...uh...we'll talk about it on the way there okay?" She smiled and leaned over and hugged him "Whatever you say Tenchi, darling" He hugged her back, finally feeling that everything had worked out just right...almost as if someone had a hand in all of this. (Hmmm.... I wonder...nah...it doesn't matter...I only wish mother were here now though...I know she'd be happy with my choice...I just know it)  
  
Outside the Masaki residence, off a little while away, there was a cave. In side the cave, there was a little girl who had been sleeping for sometime now. She did this on her own accord, knowing she was too much of a danger to others. She agreed to sleep until she was able to control her abilities. But before she truly went to sleep, Yugi decided she would do one last thing, to make up for all the trouble she had caused. (Well, I'm glad that all worked out, it wasn't easy getting them all together like that...even for me. Tenchi...I'm sorry about Sakuya, I never meant to hurt you...I only hope that this new love in your life will be enough to make up for that loss. She is a good person Tenchi, take care of her. Ryoko, please stay with him; I know he'll make you happy. Oh Sasami, we will have so much to talk about when I wake up...in a couple of years...so don't you worry! Just remember...never think you're too old...to wish upon star...you never know who's listening) Feeling  
satisfied with a job well done, Yugi finally decided to get some rest. Outside, it was getting dark...and the stars were coming out.  
  
I truly hope you all enjoyed my first work. I know that some may have a problem with Ryoko not getting with Tenchi, please don't take it personal. I simply wanted to try a different approach...I mean heck..who wouldn't want Ryoko?!  
  
As always, please email all questions, comments and complaints (Although I would rather not get too many)  
  
to yours truly at: despairisu@aol.com. 


End file.
